Conventional Customer Relationship Management (CRM) software applications are used to manage all aspects of customer relations by integrating a company's sales force, processes, sales channels and customers into one environment. For example, FrontRange Solutions™ of Colorado Springs, Colo., offers Goldmine™, which is a suite of software applications for managing sales, marketing, service and support. Most CRM applications typically include a report generation module for viewing the customer information (CRM data) using a variety of predefined or custom reports. In addition, the applications may allow the user to export the CRM data to a spreadsheet software application for more detailed analysis. For example, a user may use Microsoft Excel provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. to manipulate and view the CRM data. Typically the CRM data is exported in a tab-delimited format that can be imported by the spreadsheet software application.